Puppet Master: The Littlest Reich
Puppet Master: The Littlest Reich is an upcoming Reboot of the Charles Band created Puppet Master series. Although the film will be a reboot, it will act more as a standalone Sequel that will expand on the mythology and be set in modern times. Band will serve as Executive Producer and S. Craig Zahler will write the film. Di Bonaventura Pictures and Caliber Media are partnering up to develop the film with Lorenzo di Bonaventura, Mark Vahradian, Dallas Sonnier, and Jack Heller producing. Plot A recently divorced young man who discovers a mint condition Blade doll in his deceased brother’s closet and plans to sell the toy at a convention in Oregon celebrating the 30th anniversary of the infamous Toulon Murders. All hell breaks loose at the Postville Lodge during the auction when a strange force animates all of the various puppets throughout the convention as they go on a bloody killing spree. Characters *André Toulon *Edgar *Carol Doreski *Ashley *Markowitz *Detective Brown Puppets *Blade *Pinhead *Tunneler *Torch *Happy Amphibian Trivia *Charles Band will serve as Executive Producer but this will be the second film not to be made by Full Moon. *The plan is to produce multiple story lines within a new universe, which will be set in modern time and will expand the mythology. *S. Craig Zahler (''Bone Tomahawk'') will write the film which will maintain all of the brutally inventive puppet kills infused with the comedic tendencies that made the original franchise so popular with fans, while expanding upon Toulon’s backstory and developing richer dialogue, characters, and narratives. *Although labeled a Reboot and not being made within Full Moon, the film will serve more as a Standalone modern sequel. *It is unknown when Production will begin, but the search for the appropriate director is quietly underway. *Blade is the only confirmed puppet to return but its highly assumed Pinhead & Tunneler will be present as they are on the teaser poster. * This will be the first film in the series since "Curse of the Puppet Master" where the puppets will serve as antagonists. * The photos of the puppet’s silhouettes on the teaser poster were borrowed from this wiki. * Tom Devlin created a new skeleton Blade with two blades for hands as concept art but Producers decided to go with a different artist on the movie. * Started filming on March 27th, 2017 in Dallas Texas. * André Toulon’s character is now being portrayed as a Villain, and now a French–Accent Nazi. * Barbara Crampton also starred in the original movie but had only a small cameo role. * Producer Dallas Sonnier confirmed the movie takes place in a parallel universe. * This will be the first film in the series that will not include Jester. * Though some had billed a "mysterious skull puppet" being a new puppet in the film, close review of the trailer shows that this Skull puppet is an either damaged or withered Blade without it's "flesh" Category:Puppet Master Category:Horror Category:Horror films Category:Films based on toys Category:Films about toys Category:Sentient toys in fiction Category:American horror films Category:2018 films